Camp Lazlo Sequalled Story 2: Siblings, and Love?
by cartoonlover312
Summary: Ok, the REAL title is "The daughter, the brother, and... love?" Little Drama, little Romance. Summary: Another camper comes into camp kidney! But, somethings strange about this camper... he seems, over-protecting himself... Rated K Plus, just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Another Camper?

**Hello Again! First of all, I'm leaving for a campout tomorrow, which is tomorrow of when I Published this, details on my profile. Next, I have wrote a little graph to show what I should do in each chapter; however, I am having trouble whether it's a good plotline or not. But all in all, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer: (I can see why people are annoyed with this) I DO NOT OWN CAMP LAZLO. I SAID IT! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW, :D?**

Chapter 1: Another New Camper?

_Oh why did I have to say yes!_

A Prairie Dog inside a bus is thinking to itself.

_Why! Why! Why!_

__**Flashback!**

"Daughter please! Do it for your old man here!"

"I don't understand you father! You start up all angry and annoyed. The next minute your begging for him to come back!"

"I didn't know any better before! Besides, you got to admit, those powers of his were really annoying!" "Yes I admit that he was very annoying, but he was still part of the family!"

"Well now he likes it at the stupid old camp, and I can't stop him since he has those powers! Please will you watch him?"

"… oh alright, you win. Besides, I want to see my brother again, he even mentioned his 3 new friends that I would like to meet. He said there names were,… Lazlo, Raj, and Clam…"

**End of Flashback!**

_Right, now I remember why I said yes. I wanted see my brother in camp, see what he's doing!_

The Prairie dog finally ended what it started, why it is going to Camp Kidney.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello, -krmph- eh, attention scouts, line up at the front gate. We're getting another camper. Whoopee…" Scoutmaster Lumpus, a brown moose, just finished his speech telling the campers. He didn't sound very enthusiastic about this new camper. The scouts fell the same way. All sluggish and wanted to stay in bed, but they got up anyways. Everyone was so glum; however, there is ONE camper that is happy about this. Scratch that, FOUR campers!

"WOOT!" Lazlo yelled as he broke down the door to his cabin.

"New camper, new camper! Come on guys, we're gonna be late!"

Then, a pinkish elephant named Raj, a yellow rhino named Clam, and a brown Prairie dog named Nick, ran out along with Lazlo, and lined up with campers.

"Oh boy I'm so excited! I want to see how this new camper feels about Camp Kidney!" Nick yelled out.

"I want to see how much different he feels then how I felt when I first came here!"

Just then, after Nick's comment, a yellow bus drove down into Camp Kidney, and stopped in front of the camper's line.

The door opens and a banana slug, who is addressed as Mr. Slinkman, hops out of the bus.

"Ok boys , are you ready to meet your new camper?" Mr. Slinkman yelled out.

Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Nick were the only ones who nodded their heads.

"Then here he is!"

Out comes what looks like a Prairie dog, same height as Lazlo, with black sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and some black leather pants, what gangsters where, except the shirt inside the jacket seemed bigger than the prairie dogs body.

The new camper steps out of the bus and takes a look at the campers.

Looking one-by-one, it notices the little Prairie dog named Nick. Then looks to the left of him and spots 3 other campers who seem to be his friends. It especially got its eyes all on a Brazilian monkey.

_Well, my brother sure has such a cute little friend there…_

Mr. Slinkman spoke up and asks the Prairie dog what its name was.

"Oh! Um… er… my name is… uh… Rim" The Prairie dog replies.

After the introduction was complete, everyone went back into their cabins. Then Slinkman was looking at his clipboard to see who to assign Rim to. Not knowing what to decide, Rim tells the slug, "Is it ok if I go to that cabin over there?" pointing to the Jelly cabin.

"Are you sure? A tough looking guy like you should be in a different cabin, the Jellies can get a little… excited. But if you insist…"

Rim then walks over to where the Jelly cabin was, opens the door which is mysteriously placed on the cabin again after Lazlo knocked it down, and walks in.

The first thing he could see were 4 campers jumping up and down on their beds, swinging on the ceiling lights as if they were jungle vines, and laughing.

Staring in awe at the sight of them fooling around in one cabin, Nick notices Rim and hops on down to him. Nick then felt a strange feeling inside of him, as if they met before. Not knowing what to say, Rim just walks up to an empty spot, places his stuff down, and grabs the bean scout uniform and wonders what to do.

Lazlo yells out, "You put that on you." Laughing at his own joke.

Rim was relieved that the scout shirt was wide and big, but looked at the campers and had a slight fear in his eyes.

Nick, noticing this, asks "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, um… is it possible if you can go play outside? I want quiet in the cabin when I get my stuff out."

Nick hesitated, but convinced his friends to go play outside.

This left Rim alone in the cabin. Fortunately, the other campers didn't find out his secret.

"That was close; I was hoping I didn't have to change with all those boys inside the cabin."

**If you read the beginning, and then the end of this chapter, you will find out what Rim's secret is!**


	2. Chapter 2: She's a girl?

**Sorry this chapter was late, I was at Camp xP. Anyways**

**Disclaimer: Un-Owning Camp Lazlo. Decided to have a little fun with words =D**

Chapter 2: She's a… girl?

Outside the Jelly cabin, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were playing Cowboy Rangers, they used twigs as guns and horses to have fun. There is only one Jellybean who wasn't playing, and his name goes by Nick.

Nick is thinking about Rim, _Why do I feel like I know Rim? I think I met him before…_

Nick became even more confused the more he thinks. Because of this, he decided to snoop around.

Nick sneakily moved to the right side of the cabin and noticed something he couldn't believe!

"So THAT explains why I know him… or should I say her!"

"He runs back to the front door and notices that Rim comes out, with sunglasses, the cabin. The other 3 didn't noticed, they were having so much fun. Anyways, Nick stops right in front of Rim and stops Rim in his tracks.

"I need to ask you something." Nick said in eagerness yet with a serious look on his face.

Then Rim said in reply, "Sure… what do you need."

"ALONE…!"

Rim started to freak out, but kept his face looking smooth.

They walked together into the woods and stopped to the point where they couldn't be seen or heard.

"Ok, spill the beans, I know your secret." Nick said even more eagerly.

Rim started sweating, "Wha-whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Show your true face Rim, or should I say… Ritz!"  
Rim started sweating even more and put his head down.

"Ok you got me." Rim said with a much higher and squeakier voice.

He took off his sun glasses and there was a face of a girl! Having three black stripes on each eye, and a much cuter face.

"How did you find out Nick?" Ritz said.

"Oh come on, I know my sister, you don't secure your room very well."  
Ritz started to blush a little with head slightly down.

"Please, don't tell anyone I'm a girl and your sister." Nick started to have squinty eyes. "Please! Don't tell anyone!" Ritz said almost teary eyed.  
"Fine, but I'm going to tell my friends and that's all." Ritz nodded her head.

After Ritz put her sunglasses on again, they both headed off to the Jelly cabin. Inside were Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, sitting on the bed thinking of more games to play.

"Hey guys!" Nick yelled. The Jellies looked at him. "There's something you should know..." Pointing at Ritz. That's when she removed her glasses.

The Jellies were shocked. "Rim's a girl!" They shouted in unison.

"Quiet down! Don't want anyone else to find out, and my real name is Ritz." Ritz said to the Jellies.

"We have to tell Scoutmaster Lumpus that Rim's a girl! They are just so gross, fluffy, pink, and…" Raj said.

"Hey, you better shut your mouth elephant, or else you won't be able to speak for a week! Besides, I'm not THAT pink and fluffy." Ritz said in denial.

Raj hushed up.

"Come on, you have too! Besides, I already promised my sister that I would keep this a secret and only tell you guys!" Nick spoke up.

Lazlo stared in awe. "You're Nick's sister?"

Ritz started to blush again.

"Cool! Siblings at camp together!"

"Does that mean you will keep this a secret?" Ritz asked.

"If it's alright with the others I'm ok." Raj and Clam, were staring at Lazlo squinty eyes. "Fine." They both said.

_This monkey sure can convince his friends… cute too… _Ritz thought to herself with eyes dreamily staring at Lazlo.

"What shall we do first?" Ritz asked.

The four Jellybeans already knew what to do…

"TOUR TIME!" They all yelled in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: A Crush is Born

**HOLY COW! RIM IS ACTUALLY A GIRL! Of course I knew that since I made the story xP. Sorry about the unchanging daylight and nighttime thingy. Anyways, I wonder how long it'll be until Ritz secret goes out that she's a girl xP.**

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I DON'T OWN CAMP LAZLO, I'M NOT THAT BIG OF A GENIUS!**

Chapter 3: A crush is born

The next day, The 4 Jellies gave the new female camper a tour around Camp Kidney.

"And there is Leaky Lake, and that person drowning is Sampson!" Lazlo said, then noticed that Sampson was drowning!

Raj screamed out, "Where's the Lifeguard?"

**Meanwhile…**

Lumpus is sleeping on his bed with a lifeguard suit on him.

**Back at Leaky Lake…**

"Well someone has to save him!" Lazlo yelled out in triumph.

He runs over to the slingshot that they made on the first day of Camp Kidney and slingshots himself over to Sampson!  
Ritz, noticing, now has sparkling eyes all over Lazlo who is rescuing a drowning camper.

While lost in her thoughts, she finally wakes up and notices that Lazlo and Sampson were back on shore.

"That's the last time I ever go swimming without waiting 30 minutes after I eat." Sampson said in disgust.

Lazlo was just smiling that Sampson was ok, and they can go back with the tour.

"So where were we…" Lazlo said. "That's right! Over on the other side is an all girls camp called Acorn Flats!" Pointing at the other side of the lake.

Ritz takes one look at Acorn Flats, and faints.

The last thing she could hear was, "Oh my gosh! Lazlo what are you doing to her?"

Two days later, Ritz wakes up and notices she is back inside Jelly cabin. "What happened?" was the first thing she asked.

Lazlo was sitting next to her and replies, "You fainted and was asleep for two days straight!"

"How did I get back into the cabin?"  
"Oh, I carried you back. Raj freaked out because I was holding you."

Ritz, still unwillingly to believe that she was sleeping for 2 days, finally leapt up, and walked out the door with Lazlo following by her side.

"Would you like to continue the tour?" Lazlo asked.

"Nah, I think I can find out what the rest is on my own. By the way, where are the others?" Ritz said in confusion.

"They are packing up for Acorn Flats."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't get a very warm welcome when we go for a visit." Lazlo said with a slight chuckle.

"Then why do you go?" Ritz asked getting more confused.

"Let's just say, there's a moose in love with a deer."  
That's all Ritz needed to know to find out why they go to Acorn Flats.

"Shouldn't we pack up too?"

Lazlo shook his head, "Nah, the scouts here that are really cautious are just getting ready for the next prank that they are going to pull on us. Unlike me, I just go with the flow."

"Next prank? What happened last year?" Ritz asked with a lot more knowledge in her thoughts.

Lazlo tells Ritz everything that has happened last year, Ritz just stared and listened intently and tried to get a picture in her mind to actually visualize what it was really like. After Lazlo finished telling the story, Ritz felt more comfortable that Nick was on the Bean Scout side.

"So when are we shipping off to Acorn Flats?" Ritz said.

Lazlo replies, "Tomorrow, unless Lumpus gets too excited to see Ms. Doe."

"Attention campers, The trip to Acorn Flats has been re-scheduled." Slinkman said through the speakers.

Everyone started to cheer. "And has been moved today." Slinkman said finishing his statement. That's when everyone started to give a sigh.

Ritz laughed, "Seems like Lumpus couldn't wait."

**What will happen to The Jellybeans? Will the cat be out of the bag again? **


	4. Chapter 4: Look over there!

**Disclaimer: Everyone already knows what I'm going to say right?**

**Nick: No…**

**Me: Oh alright… I don't own Camp Lazlo**

Chapter 4: Look over there!

"Oh great… we're going to get killed one day earlier!" Raj said in fear.

"Sappy elephant." Clam said insulting Raj.

Everyone was finally on the bus, and headed off to Acorn Flats. Wasn't the best ride ever, everyone was shaking at the thought of what the squirrel scouts will do now. Lazlo speaks up and tells everyone on the bus while standing, "Do not worry! If you fear that we will get caught again, you will not have to worry! Remember, we have a mage on our side!"

Nick was now blushing, and everyone started to cool down.

**At Acorn Flats…**

"I hate you Lazlo." Edward said.

"Hey, it wasn't as bad as last time!" Lazlo replied.

Nick spoke up, "Well I can't use my magic when upside down, and Clam is too far to reach and cut the rope!

The entire gang, except Nick, was in a cage. Nick was hanging upside down like last time.

"You thought we forgot that your magic can't be done when you're upside down didn't you." Patsy yelled out to everyone. All the squirrel scouts were guarding the cage this time. Nick speaks up, "Well, actually…" "No one asked you!" Gretchen yelled aloud.

"Are you playing dungeons again ladies?"

Ms. Doe arrives apparently staring at the cage, the boy upside down, then the girls.

"Sure!" Almondine said.

Ms. Doe replies, "Ok then, play nicely!"

Patsy, again, spoke up, "Ok, we will choose a cabin name from your stinky old cabins, and will let those people out, and talk to them in private." She picks up a white box that was found on the ground. "One of us will pick a piece of paper that has a cabin name. If your cabin name gets picked, then you get out, and we will maul you!" Gretchen said with an evil grin.

All the Bean Scouts started shaking at who the first cabin was. That's when Nina puts her hand into the white box, pulls out a folded paper, and unfolds it. The scouts were shaking at who the unlucky campers were.

Nina finally said, "Jelly Cabin."

Everyone gasped. The only one who wasn't shaking or freaking out were Lazlo, and Nick.

They both knew that Nick would have to be let down in order to jump the entire cabin group.

As the entire gang was let out, including Nick and Ritz, they all ran for it.

"Not so fast!" Nina yelled out. They all turned to Nina who was carrying a launcher that had nets loaded. "You won't get away this time!"

The entire group of Bean Scouts that were still in the cage were desperately yelling, "Run!"

That's what the Jellybeans did; unfortunately they were caught and sent to 2 different locations. Lazlo and Ritz were sent in one cabin, Raj, Clam, and Nick were sent to another.

With Lazlo and Ritz, Gretchen and Patsy were guarding, since Nina prepared clones of them to guard the other 3 campers.

"Get ready to get beaten to a pulp!" Gretchen yelled out with a devious grin.

Lazlo and Ritz were now shaking.

"Wait! There is something strange about the other camper." Patsy yelled out to Gretchen who was about to beat the living crap out of them.

Lazlo sighed, Ritz started sweating.  
Patsy then cuts the net letting Lazlo and Ritz out.

"What're you doing?" Gretchen yelled.  
Patsy completely ignored her and stared at Ritz for a long time, 5 minutes actually, but it felt like hours to Lazlo and Ritz who had been sitting down. Finally, Patsy said, "Let this camper go." Gretchen was staring in shock. "Why? He's just another Bean Scout like the rest!"

"That's my point! There's something strange about the new one." Patsy said still staring at Ritz.

"Fine, but I'm going to keep an eye on him outside."

After Gretchen and Ritz left, Lazlo and Patsy were the only ones who were in the cabin.

Lazlo, who was sweating, stood up still shaking not knowing what Patsy will do next. Will she let him go, or never let him see the other bean scouts again and leave him locked up in the one cabin.

Patsy finally said, "Spill it."  
Lazlo, still shaking, replied, "What?"

"Spill it, or you're going to stay in here with me for a week."  
Lazlo, unable to imagine what will happen in that week, replies, "What're you talking about?"

"The new camper of course! Didn't you listen in on our conversation?"

"Actually I was too busy thinking what you were going to do with us, but no, I WILL NOT SAY A WORD!" Lazlo yelled in triumph.

"So, you admit there IS a secret to the new camper. Well, I'm going to sit in here, with you, until you spill the beans!" Patsy yelled at Lazlo.

Hours passed, Lazlo has been wondering if Ritz was ok outside. Patsy spoke up once again.

"No more play time, you better tell me, or else it'll be the end!"

Lazlo, started to wonder why Patsy was so mad. She has never been this angry with him.

"I know that new camper is a girl!" Patsy yelled out.

This made Lazlo freak out, hours of sitting there, for nothing.

"That was the secret you know." Lazlo said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Patsy rolls her eyes and continues to convince Lazlo what the secret is.

"I told you, the secret was that Ritz is a girl!" Lazlo keeps yelling.

Patsy was not convinced; she thinks that Lazlo is going out with Ritz and continues to argue with Lazlo.

"Well in that case, I will just tell you what I think. Are you going out with Ritz?" Patsy screamed.

Lazlo, COMPLETELY clueless at what Patsy just said, went, "What?"

Patsy thought Lazlo was toying with her.

"What do you mean by _going out_?" Lazlo said.

Patsy, finally realizing that she just wasted hours trying to get Lazlo to tell her that he isn't going out with Ritz, calmed down.

"Well, this is a bit embarrassing." Patsy said to Lazlo blushing.

Lazlo, still clueless, stands up and walks to Patsy. Patsy, thinking that Lazlo was about to yell at her, finds out that Lazlo isn't.

"What ARE you talking about?" Lazlo said even more clueless then before.

Patsy just blushes even more, "It's nothing Laazloo…"

Then a bunch of question marks pops around Lazlo's head while hearts are floating around Patsy.

"Is it ok if I go now?" Lazlo asks.

"You have to agree to do one thing before you go…" Patsy said.

"ANYTHING! I will do whatever it takes to get out, I'm getting hungry!" Lazlo said yelling while his stomach rumbles.

**View from Outside of Cabin...**

Lazlo starts to yell out, "What are you doing?"

"It will only take a second. Don't worry." Patsy said trying to comfort Lazlo, which apparently didn't work.

"Why are you coming closer? You still need to tell me what I have to do."

"You just have to sit still, close your eyes, and I will do the rest."

"OK, just don't tie me up again, and I'm fine."

One minute later, you hear, "Well, that wasn't so bad, I don't even know what just happened. My eyes were closed and the fact that my mind was off thinking about my friends. Well, I'm gonna go now."

Lazlo opens the door, and leaves to see that everyone was out, and everyone was fine.

"How'd you all escape?" Lazlo asked.

Nick replies, "Ritz was able to cut the rope that made me hang upside down, and I did the rest. But that's beside the point, how did you get out?"

"Well, Patsy wanted me to do one thing, and then I could go." Lazlo replies.

"What was it?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. She told me to close my eyes, and she would do the rest. I got sidetracked in my own thoughts and didn't realize what just happened."

Nick just gave a slight chuckle and knew what Patsy had done.

**Back inside the cabin…**

Patsy is laying on the floor and was sidetracked by her own thoughts.

"Laaaaazzzzzlllooooooooo. I'm so glad that no one else likes you the way I do…"

**Meanwhile, outside...**

"Well, that was certainly the second craziest prank ever!" Raj yelled out loud.

"You said it." Lazlo replies.

"Hungry!" Was all Clam said.

**I JUST REALIZED, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WHERE SOMEONE BESIDES THE JELLIES TALKED! I need to do that more often.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Race and Squirrel Problems

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own-**

**Bzz**

**Luke, I am your father!**

**Bzz**

**Wrong channel. Anyways, I DON'T OWN CAMP LAZLO**

Chapter 5: A Race, and some Squirrel Problems

After everyone had finished eating their food from the picnic. Ms. Mucus walks up and says, "Alright Bean's and Squirrel Scouts, We will have a competition when yer all done eatin' SO BE READY!" Then she took her leave

"Oh great, after the picnic, we have to play games?" Raj Stated.

Lumpus replies angrily, "Tough noogies for you!"

"Who cares? All kinds of games are fun, even if we lose!" Lazlo replies.

"Which is about every time." Edward said stumped.

When all the Bean's and Squirrel scouts finished chowing down on the food, Ms. Mucus walks up (again) and says, "Alright we got a list of games right here that'll torture you Bean Scouts! The Squirrel Scouts have been training for this and will not lose to you filly piglets! This is all related to the Olympic games you hear! The rules will be a little different though, in the first round, 8 beans and squirrel scouts. Then the Second round, 7 Beans and Squirrel scouts will be eliminated. We will start off with a race 50m., then figure skating, then we will go for trampoline tricks as a finale."

Everyone started to shake except Lazlo and Nick, who thought this would be fun.

"This is gonna rock!" Lazlo yelled out.

**Round 1: 50m. Race!**

Everyone was inside their cabin getting ready for the race.

"You need to get a bigger jersey Ritz, or else the others will find out you're a girl." Nick suggested.

Ritz took the idea and got a bigger one, just the right size, not to big, not to small.

"Hey guys, just so you know Patsy knows about Ritz being a girl." Lazlo said.

Ritz replies, "Oh yeah, she was really suspicious about me, it would make sense." Everyone was quiet, but getting ready.  
**In Acorn Flats, where the 50m. Race is.**

"Ok Scouts! The first round, 50 meter racing!" Ms. Mucus said.

All the scouts were starting to get ready, but were also shaken on the placement they will get.

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Right after they heard that word, they all ran as fast as they could! Lazlo and Patsy were in the front, and the bean scouts who were last were Chip, Skip, Nick, and Raj. Chip and Skip didn't know what to do, Nick was too young to run like a real runner, and Raj ate too much before the race.

"Oh boy, I shouldn't have snacked on those marshmallows…" Raj said in pain.

"I'm too young for this; my legs aren't long enough to reach any farther!" Nick complained.

Chip and Skip said, "What were we doing again?"

Lazlo and Patsy were talking while they were running also.

"Hey Patsy, you feeling and slower?" Lazlo said.

"Why no Lazlo, why?"

"Cause your about to get left behind!"

Right after Lazlo said that, he went for a final sprint towards the goal, and made it 1st!

The Lemmings, Chip, Skip, Raj, and Nick were eliminated.

Mucus complains, "Seems like you bean scouts have 2 more than we do! That means we got to remove 2 more Bean scouts! Let's see, you will have the Loons removed!"  
The Loons started to cheer; they never liked the games anyways.

"Get ready Beans and Squirrel scouts, the next round is in 1 hour!" Ms. Mucus says.

"But Miss Mucus, we don't have any-"Before Nina could finish her statement, a gigantic pile of snow comes in.

"Well, that defies the laws of physics." Nina complains, but carries on to get ready for Figure Skating.

**Back at Jelly Cabin…**

"Sorry guys, I failed you…" Raj and Nick said in unison.

Lazlo comforts them by saying, "It's ok, you tried your hardest, besides, we still have a chance!"  
"Winners!" Clam said in excitement.

"Especially since the Next round is Figure Skating, I've been taking lessons!" Ritz shouts in excitement.

Nick just puts his hands on his face, "Don't remind me…"

**Back at Acorn Flats, 10 Minutes before challenge…**

Ritz and Lazlo were alone in the changing room. Ritz had already gotten her clothing for the Skating on, so it didn't bother her that Lazlo was there, especially since she liked him.

Lazlo was still getting his skating shoes on when Ritz speaks up, "So… what happened to you and Patsy when she let me go?"

Lazlo was still trying to get his skating shoes on when he said, "Not much, she was just trying to get me to tell you your secret, which turns out she already knew. Also, I had to get out by doing a task that Patsy told me to do."

Ritz was silent for a while, "What was the task?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, she told me to sit still, close my eyes, and then I blacked out because I was worrying about my friends." Lazlo replies.

This made Ritz worry, she liked Lazlo, but could Patsy have done what she thought she had done? She decided not to worry and go on with the competition. Lazlo finally got his boots on and was ready to go!

**Figure Skating room…**

Lazlo and Ritz walk into the room when Patsy comes up to them and says,

"Hey Lazzloooo, watch me skate ok? I'm sure you will be impressed."

Ritz was starting to get angry at Patsy but managed to keep her cool.

"Ok, I was going to see how everyone did anyways!" Lazlo replies.

Finally, it was time. The first up was Nina, who wasn't very skilled. She was more the smarts then the skater. Gretchen wasn't the best either, she's not into that much skating stuff either. Most of them were really bad. The only good ones were Ritz, Lazlo (strangely), and Patsy. Ritz did a spin in the air and a second jump right after. lazlo was able to do a ground spin while moving around and did a back flip. Finally, Patsy's was the best, she did a ground spin on one leg and was able to move around. Doing a triple back flip and an air spin on the second jump. The results were, Patsy in first, Lazlo second, Ritz third. The Beans that were in eliminated were, Sampson, Edward, Clam, Walrus, Ritz, and Beaver. All the squirrel scouts were eliminated but Patsy.

**Back in the changing room…**

Ritz was already changed back into her Bean uniform. Lazlo was once again in the changing room alone with her. They didn't even notice that Patsy was spying on them this time.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Ritz says. Patsy scooted back hoping not to get caught. Then Lazlo replies, "Not really."

"Must be my imagination then. Um… Lazlo?"

"What is it?" Lazlo replies.

"Do you… like someone?"

Lazlo started to think. "Of course I like someone. I like everyone!"

Ritz gave a sigh. "I don't mean it that way…"

"What kind of _way_ do you mean?" Lazlo asked.

Patsy just started to giggle.

"I mean, do you like one special someone?" Ritz asked.

Lazlo became clueless, Ritz sighed, and Patsy left.

**Another hour later…**

"Now is the trampoline round! Lumpus, Ms. Doe, and I will be judging as fair as possible!" Ms. Mucus yelled. All the bean scouts knew that Ms. Mucus were going to judge unfairly and they all gave a little sigh.

**Making this shorter, it's gonna take a while if I type the entire contest.**

Lazlo made first place for his 30th jump and Patsy was able to make 25 jumps.

**Inside the public changing room... again…**

This time Patsy walks in who was already changed in with her squirrel scout uniform, along with Ritz who is just sitting on the benches.

"Hey there… Ritz is it?" Patsy asked.

Ritz turns around. "Oh, hey… yeah it's Ritz…"

"So, how are you doing with the Bean Scouts?"

Ritz paused, then answered, "It's fine…"

"You doing fine with Lazlo?" Patsy asked in eagerness.

Ritz went wide eyed and started to sweat. "What do you mean?"

"I know you like Lazlo. After the Trampoline round, I found out."

**Flashback…**

"Boy Lazlo, that was some great jumping."

"Why thank you Ritz!" Lazlo replies.

"Oh man I really want to go out with you…" Ritz said accidentally thinking lout oud.

Lazlo who wasn't paying attention as well, "What?"

_Oops! _Ritz thought, "It's nothing!"

Patsy, who was about to go up and ask Lazlo something, heard every word.

**Reality…**

"Oh… you heard me didn't you…" Ritz said blushing.

Patsy just stared at her. Finally, "Listen, Lazlo is MINE. I've known him longer than you did."

Ritz seemed offended, but backed out.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._ Ritz thought. _At least I'm still at Camp Kidney with Lazlo._

**Back at Camp Kidney…**

Lazlo, who was inside his cabin along with his mates, said with a relaxing sigh, "Ah… finally, time to relax…"

Suddenly, the speakers went off and said, "Attention campers, we have some sort of mistake here at Camp Kidney. Seems like the new scout was a girl!" Everyone who heard this gasped, especially Ritz.

"Thanks to Patsy Smiles of Acorn Flats, she told me everything before we were leaving for Camp Kidney."

The Jelly cabin was quiet while the outside cheered since there was a girl in the presence of camp and is now leaving.

Finally, Ritz broke the silence teary eyed. "Why did she do it?"

**Sorry this chapter is EXTREMELY LONG. It was actually a rushed story since, well, it's long. BUT I MANAGED TO PULL THROUGH ALIVE! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret is Out!

**Again with the dang Disclaimers: I do not own camp Lazlo!**

**Nick: Yes you do**

**Me: I do?**

**Ritz: Don't listen to him; you ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN CAMP LAZLO. You just own the characters you made, which are us.**

**Me: Yeah…**

Chapter 6: The Secret is Out

"Why did she do it?" Ritz was now crying on her bedside.

"Come on big sis, you don't cry remember?" Nick said trying to comfort her.

The Jellies knew this had to be a little more private, so they went outside.

Ritz was still crying, but managed to calm down a little bit.

"What the heck are you crying about anyways?" Nick asked.

Ritz looked up at Nick and said, "I have to watch you and make sure you're alright. I'm going to be sent back home unless I do something about it. Nick thought for a short while and came to a conclusion.

"Why don't you just go to Acorn Flats?" Nick suggested.

Ritz thought about this. Patsy was there who will probably torture her, but she gets to stay near Camp Kidney to watch her brother, and stay with Lazlo.

Ritz said, "Ok, I'll do it."

Ritz headed off towards the Scoutmaster's office. There she found Slinkman who was already at the cabinet to look for Ritz's files and call her home phone no.

"Hold up!" Ritz yelled out to the slug.

Slinkman turns around and notices Ritz. "Oh, Ritz, I was just about to call your dad to pick you up."

"That's why I'm here; can't you just transfer me to Acorn Flats?" Ritz told Slinkman.

Slinkman had thought about this what seemed like hours which turn out to be a few minutes. Finally, Slinkman answered. "Alright you can go to Acorn Flats, but don't tell your father this! You always need to let the parents know if you're transferring, but Commander Drew doesn't know!"

Ritz was excited, hugged Slinkman, and left back for the Jelly Cabin.

On the way back to the Jelly cabin, she heard a lot of scouts were starting to fear her, but Ritz completely ignored them.

When Ritz made it to the Jelly Cabin, she notices that all her belongings were in her bag already, and a note was left to. It read, "Hope you have fun at Acorn Flats! From, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Nick. P.S, if you're wondering how we found out you're going to Acorn Flats, Nick told us."

Ritz then picks up her suitcase and goes over to the yellow bus. Slinkman was already inside getting ready to take Ritz to Acorn Flats. As she got on the bus and sat her seat, she had been thinking how much different it would be. _I wonder what it will be like at Acorn Flats. _Ritz thought. _Hope it's not too girly, there's already enough pink inside the whole area. _While she was thinking she never realized she was already walking towards the entrance to Acorn Flats. She finally realizes where she was.

"Ugh, I'm already getting sick, too much perfume, frilly dresses, and a lot of other things I don't want to mention." Ritz said to herself. She finally makes it to the center of camp when Ms. Doe goes over to Ritz and tells her to get a scout uniform. Ritz came out of the changing room, and already hated the uniform. _This skirt is short and the vests are tight! The Bean Scout uniform was a lot bigger and wider. _Ritz thought about the big differences between uniforms and the cleanliness of the camps and then left to the Scout mistress's cabin. All that was left was to be set in a cabin, and she would continue on with her life.

"Oh yes! You're the new camper. Now that you got your uniform on, I can now tell you which cabin you're in. Let's see, you will be sent to the cabin with Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen, which is that one over there." Ms. Doe said pointing to a cabin. _Great… I get the nutcase's cabin. _Ritz thought. She then left for the cabin she had been assigned to.

"Well look what we've got here, a Bean Scout trying to invade our territory." Gretchen said to Ritz. Ritz completely ignored her and found her bed where she placed all her belongings on. She thought to herself while lying on her bed, _this is going to be one long summer, or the beginning of the worst day of my life._

**Ritz: OH MY GOSH! Why did you send me to Acorn Flats?**

**Me: Well first of all, you like how it's extremely clean and big**

**Ritz: But you know how much I hate how pink and girly it is!**

**Me: Well I also had to put SOME drama.**

**Ritz: Oh fine! But I'm not going to be happy about this.**

**Me: Oh you will be happy about this, especially in the next chapter.**

**Ritz: What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll see… **


	7. Chapter 7: Another visit to Acorn Flats

**Sorry about the Cheesiness of it all. Review on what you think please!**

**Disclaimer: I Do own Camp Lazlo**

**Nick: Hey hey! It's not opposite day.**

**Me: Oops, then in that case, i DONT own Camp Lazlo.**

Chapter 7: Another visit to Acorn Flats

**The Next day about 7PM**

"Oh Come on! They're going to watermelon us, or tie us in knots again! Why do we have to go there, and at this late hour!"

"Because, we need to see how my sister is doing at Acorn Flats."

"Besides Raj, we're prepared! We have a mag-"

"Yeah, but don't you remember they AMBUSHED us last visit, which is quite recent, and they already hung Nick upside-down!"

"Sappy Elephant!"

"Clam, stop calling me that! I am not Sappy!"

The 4 Jellybeans were fighting. Raj was the one who was complaining, Lazlo and Nick wanted to go, and Clam was the one insulting Raj.

"Come on Raj... do it for Nick!" Lazlo said trying to convince Raj.

"No way, you are NEVER going to convince me!"

"We're here..." Nick says aloud.

Raj looks up and see's the Acorn Flat's sign, Nick was right, they were already at Acorn Flats.

"You've GOT to be kidding me..."

The Four Jellies walked towards the Mess Hall looking for Ritz. It was hard to spot her since it was lunchtime for the Squirrel scouts and they were all bunched together.

"There she is!"Clam yelled out while pointing.

They all spotted Ritz sitting alone and playing with her food by mixing it up a little with a fork. "Wow, and she was right in front of us the whole time."

What Lazlo said was true, there was a line where no squirrel scouts were, and that line led to Ritz. All of the Jellies yelled her name. Ritz, finally noticing this, turns around and stares at the crew, then looks back at her food and starts to fiddle with it again. The Jellybeans ran up to her. Lazlo was running in the back of the line until someone pounced on him and rolled into the crowd.

After Raj, Clam, and Nick sat at the same table as Ritz was, she whispered, "What're you doing here! If the squirrel scouts find out you're here, you'll be in big trouble!"

"I agree! Let's get out of here!" Raj said as he tried to run out, but Clam grabbed his uniform.

"Don't worry sis, they're all to busy talking to each other and ignoring you to find out we're here!" Nick said comforting Ritz.

Ritz started to stare. Finally she said something that freaked the Jellybeans out. "Where's Lazlo?"

The Jellies looked all around them to found out Lazlo was gone!

Raj started freaking out, big! "Oh my gosh! We lost Lazlo! One of the Squirrel Scouts must've spotted him and grabbed him, they're probably doing horrible things to him right now as we spea-"

Nick put his hands over Raj's mouth to shut him up, but it was too late. Nick hadn't closed Raj's mouth soon enough because all the Squirrel Scouts were staring at them.

Raj also noticed this to and shut his mouth on his own, but Nick's hands were still over his mouth.

Clam was the first, and last to say anything. "Hi!"

Right after Clam greeted the Squirrel Scouts, they all jumped the Bean Scouts! A big ball of dust appears over them and their heads popping in and out of the dust along with squirrels scouts pulling them back in.

**Meanwhile, About 9PM...**

"Ugh... what happened? Where are the others? Where am I?" Lazlo wakes up a few minutes after he was knocked unconciounce. He finds himself in a white bag, and whoever took him was still on the move, Lazlo was hopping up and down because of a person running.

"Ok, so what happened? It all started when I was..."

**Flashback...**

"running off towards Ritz!"

_Lazlo runs through the line along with his friends in his imagination._

"Then, while I was running, someone pounced on me and put there hands over my mouth to keep me from screaming."

_Shadowy figure pounces Lazlo into the crowd and covers his mouth._

"After that, the stranger pulled me towards a cabin, but I was knocked out from all the rocks hitting my head from being dragged."

_Figure drags Lazlo to a cabin, then a big rock hits Lazlo on the head and gets swirly eyes._

**Reality...**

"And that comes up to when I awake to find myself in a bag! OOF!"

The bag stopped moving and jumping about.

"Hmm... seems like the stranger stopped."

Lazlo waited to see what would happen next but heard a noise. SPLASH! Then water fell onto the bag and dripped all over Lazlo.

"Ugh, so wet and cold, I'm going to CATCH a cold unless I get out of here!"

As Lazlo struggled to get out of the bag, he noticed something. "Strange, this water feels murky just like the one at Leaky Lake..."

Finally, Lazlo's struggles pays off and his head pops out of the bag. As he was struggling more to get the rest of his body out, he noticed he WAS at Leaky Lake, and someone was taking a dip.

"Hmm... must be the stranger..." Lazlo said to himself. "No matter, I will be out of here before, whoever it is, notices me!"

**10 minutes later...**

"Almost got it... HAHA!" Lazlo has finally pulled himself out of the bag, then notices that the figure in the water was STILL in Leaky Lake.

"Woah... 10 minutes and still didn't notice I'm awake. Oh well, I need to get back to my friends, who KNOWS what is going on..."

**Meanwhile, in Acorn Flats...**

"Oh my gosh, how long have they been searching for us?"

"Eh... 10-30 minutes."  
Raj, Clam, Nick, and Ritz were all sitting on the Acorn Flats Mess hall roof watching the squirrel scouts running around looking for them.

**Back near the shores of Leaky Lake...**

Lazlo was walking on his toes back to Acorn Flats. He didn't want the person to find out he left. Later, he heard a SPLASH, and then the sound of water dripping.

"Uh oh, sounds like the person made it back to shore." Lazlo whispered to himself.

"Better keep quiet, one snap could lead the person right to-"

SNAP! Lazlo accidently stepped on a stick when speaking to himself.

"Oh crud!"

Suddenly, he heard some panting. That's when Lazlo started running. He then trips on a rock anf face plants into the sand. He turns around to see that the kidnapper was staring straight at him.

It surprised Lazlo to see that it was Edward who had kidnapped him!

"Lazlo you imbecile, why did you try to run from me?" Edward yelled.

Lazlo paused, then got up.

"I thought you were a kidnapper!" Lazlo said still oblivious in what just happened.

"In that case I will tell you the whole story... When the four of you left camp, I got suspicious and decided to follow you. i had grabbed the white bag just in case I needed it. Anyways...

**Flashback...**

"We're already here..." Nick said aloud.

Edward who was behind a tree listened and saw the four walk into Acorn Flats. Edward follows them inside to find them at the mess hall.

"Great, the Jellybeans are going to get mauled by the Squirrel Scouts. If they are taken away, Commander HooHa will come back! Ergh... I have to do everything myself..."

Edward walks up about 10 feet from the Bean scouts and runs up to Lazlo and grabs him!

"Ergh, why'd I get monkey boy first? No matter, I will get the others later..."

Edward starts to drag Lazlo, who was already hit by the big rock, to a cabin.

"Seems like this one is empty... I will leave Lazlo here then grabs the others."

Suddenly, the door slammed open wacking Edward in the face and makes him fall into a mud puddle.

"Ergh... guess I'll leave him at Leaky Lake! Farther, but I will at least be able to wash up and get the others...

**End of Flashback...**

"So... you were here to save us?" Lazlo said in confusion.

"Don't remind me!"

That's when Lazlo turned around to see that the squirrel scouts were all running around.

"What's going on over there?" Lazlo said pointing to Acorn Flats.

Edward saw the Squirrels running, but also saw 4 people on the Mess Hall roof.

"I'm guessing that the rest of Jelly cabin were caught, and now they are hiding on the roof while the Squirrels are looking for them..." Edward told Lazlo.

Lazlo just stared blankly at Edward, then at the Mess hall roof, just to find 4 shadowy figures he could make out. Raj, Clam, Nick, and Ritz!

"We got to save them!"

"How! They're an angry mob! There is no WAY we can save them!"

"Remember, Nick has magic powers, he either forgot, or is resting up. Come on, let's go to the entrance of Acorn Flats. By the time we get there, we should spot 3 of them."

Edward and Lazlo then ran through the forest and headed for the gate entrance.

**Meanwhile, back at Acorn Flats...**

"Oh, by the way, Ritz, why are you up here? You're a squirrel scouts, they won't attack you." Nick asked.

"Oh, I'm only here to find out how long it will take you to find out what you forgot." Ritz replied.

Nick hushed up, and turns to Raj and Clam who were both watching the Squirrels.

Raj tells Clam, "They should get a cage for these animals..."

"Yeah, a cage..." Clam replies.

Suddenly, a light bulb pops up above Nick's head.

"I know how we can stop this!" Nick yelled in triumph.

"How?" Raj, Clam, and Ritz said in unison.

Nick explains his plan, "I will create a cage that will rascal up MOST of the squirrel scouts, and leave us enough time to get the heck out of here!"

"Well, I'm getting down..." Ritz said.

"What do you mean?"

"Took you about 20 minutes to remember you had magic powers... now I'm getting down."

Raj, Clam, and Nick had a sweat droplet go down their faces, all three having a nervous grin. Ritz rolls her eyes and jumps off the roof.

**Meanwhile(again), at Acorn Flat's Entrance...**

Lazlo and Edward had come out of the bushes and sat at the entrance of Acorn Flats. They waited about 5 minutes, then heard some screams.

"What the heck was that?" Edward said a little bit scared.

Lazlo replies, "Must be Nick doing his magic making the girls scream."

Edward calms down. Another 5 minutes later, Raj, Clam, and Nick run to the entrance.

"Guys, you're back!" Lazlo yelled giving the 3 a hug.

"Where were you Lazlo? And why is Edward here." Raj asked.

"I will tell you the entire story on the way back to Camp Kidney."

Finally, when the 5 Bean Scouts made it back, Raj said, "So Edward kidnapped you to save you?"  
Lazlo nods.

"That's hard to believe..."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed..." Edward said annoyed while walking away.

"Well, we should all go back to bed, come on Jellies!" Lazlo yells as he runs toward the cabin. Raj and Clam shrugged, then ran back towards the cabin; however, Nick was the only one who was standing there near the speakers. He thought for a long time, about what happened._ Raj didn't yell that loud... someone MUST have told the other squirrels. _Nick decided to ignore the problem, then went to bed.

**Sory it was late, got new DS games, sidetracked xP. Also, this story was pretty rushed o.o.**


End file.
